


Not gonna lie, I like this crash

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, survival show
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Mingyu si anak pantai di partnerkan Bersama Minghao si anak gunung dalam sebuah survival show yang ditayangkan di tv. Tapi bukannya shooting, Minghao malah diculik Mingyu ke pulau yang tak pernah mereka tau ada di peta.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Not gonna lie, I like this crash

**Author's Note:**

> Part 15 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Not gonna lie, I like this crash.

_ Tragedy _

_ Saturday date _

_ -teenage - _

_ Mingyu si anak pantai di partnerkan Bersama Minghao si anak gunung dalam sebuah survival show yang ditayangkan di tv. Tapi bukannya shooting, Minghao malah diculik Mingyu ke pulau yang tak pernah mereka tau ada di peta. _

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

“Kalo tenggelem ke laut masih bisa selamat gak ya...”

Minghao nahan tawa waktu pertanyaan bodoh Soonyoung lagi lagi keluar untuk ke tujuh kalinya di atas kapal yang lagi mereka taiki sekarang. “Masih lah, apa gunanya tim sar!”

Tuhkan, emang aneh si Kwon Soonyoung itu. Pertanyaan yang dia keluarkan bisa dia jawab sendiri. Ada yang mau berteman sama dia?

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung tadi, Minghao malah berdecih lalu berdecak sambil berdiri. Jalan tuh dia ngedeketin Wonwoo yang lagi sibuk foto fotoin pemandangan laut yang di lewatin sama kapal yang mereka naikin.“Udah gak marah?” tanya cowok berkacamata.

“Percuma.” Jawab Minghao mainin rambutnya yang berantakan ketiup angin, Sesekali Minghao tarik nafas panjang buat ngehirup bau lautan yang mampu bikin dia rileks dan tenang. “kalo kabur juga malah bikin masalah sekarang.”

“Nah itu tau, dari awal gue ajakin lo ya karena orang-orang dari tv itu maunya lo yang tampil.” Wonwoo masih sibuk ngambil gambar, gak peduliin Minghao yang malah makin manyun di omongin gitu. “Kita juga syuting nya gak cuman di pantai, Di sana juga ada gunung. Lo suka kan?”

“Gunungnya beda…” gumam Minghao masih manyun. Wonwoo cuman kekeh waktu sadar Minghao gak sanggup marah kayak dua hari lalu pas Wonwoo dan Seungcheol nyuruh dia ikut ke pulau Sebesi di Lampung selatan.

_ GOING TRIP  _ adalah acara survival anak muda ala ala ‘My trip My adventure’ yang ditayangin di salah satu stasiun tv nasional. Salah satu alumni kampus–Seungcheol–kerja jadi kreatif di sana dan minta Minghao beserta kawan-kawan ikut.

Padahal  _ mah  _ Minghao cuman mahasiswa biasa,  _ healing _ nya juga ke gunung atau gak tiduran di ranjang. Cowo  _ indie _ yang  _ playlist _ nya di dominasi lagu Fiersa Besari atau Kunto Aji. Mana cocok dia dibawa ke pantai gini.

“Tumben bang hao gak kabur.”

Seungkwan dengan topi navy kesayangannya duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. “Waktu mau ke Lombok aja kabur pas di bandara.”

“Mana bisa dia kabur sekarang kwan, lo pikir Hao mau renang balik ke Jakarta?”

Seungkwan dan Soonyoung dapat delikan tajam dari si manis Minghao. Tuh 2 manusia ceritanya bisik bisik di belakang Minghao. Halah! Mana ada! Bisik-bisiknya Soonyoung sama Seungkwan kan teriak kalo kata orang normal. Ya tentu kedenger jelas sama yang lainnya.

Kapal yang ngenterin Minghao,Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan sejak 1 jam lalu dari pelabuhan Bakauheni ini sudah menepi. Pulau Sebuku jadi injakan pertama, Sebenarnya bisa aja tuh mereka Langsung dari pelabuhan ke Pulau sebesi. Tapi Seungcheol nyuruh mereka ke Sebuku dulu biar bareng sama kru dan anak-anak lain yang udah berangkat duluan. Minghao yang masih merasa tak ikhlas jalan terpaksa, dalam hati teriak memanggil abang tukang kapal yang udah nganterin dia dari pelabuhan biar gak ninggalin dia.

Oh! Alasan kenapa Minghao si kalem nan pendiem kesal dan gak suka di ajak trip begini adalah Kim Mingyu dan keanjingannya.

Gak, Mingyu gak melihara anjing. Soalnya anjingnya udah ada dalam diri Mingyu sendiri. Iya, Bak Chakra ala Naruto, Mingyu punya tuh semacam  _ Kyuubi _ tapi versi bangsatnya. Bentukannya anjing kata Minghao. Padahal mah Mingyu ganteng gitu, mana ada anjing-anjingannya.

“Hai, Gimana perjalanannya?”

Mingyu senyum, nanya baik-baik sambil natap Minghao ramah. Tapi Minghao yang lagi sensi malah ngedelik, lanjut jalan ngelewatin Mingyu yang cengo dikacangin gitu. Si manis malah nyamperin Seungcheol. “uhh, tadi kayak ada yang ngomong.” Kata Minghao sambil ngusap telinganya ala ala kegelian.

“D-dih! Gue nanya bang Wonwoo. Bukan lo! Geer banget setan!”

Bohong, mana ada! Wonwoo aja jarak nya 2 meter kayak  _ social distancing _ sama Mingyu. Mana mungkin si bongsor ngajak ngobrol Wonwoo yang sibuk sama pacarnya sekarang.

“Kenapa sih si Cungkring itu diajakin? Dia aja  _ Followers _ IG nya gak nyampe beribu-ribu! Banyak anak gunung yang lebih bagus dari dia!”

Mingyu dengan  _ Travel bag _ nya jalan misuh-misuh di sebelah Seokmin, bak Eshan dan Fizi tuh dua manusia. Mereka lagi jalan ke kapal selanjutnya yang bakal bawa mereka ke tujuan utama; Pulau Sebesi.

“Gue juga heran kenapa lo yang diajakin, Mana gue harus nemenin. Padahal nih ya Gyu, dibanding lo masih ada Jaehyun atau Eunwoo yang Followernya lebih 9 dari pada lo.”

“apa apaan lo, Followers beda 9 aja lo bandingin.”

“ _ Sia _ yang apa-apaan, Sensi banget ada Minghao.  _ Followers _ IG lo permasalahin.”

Kim Mingyu.  _ Degem-degem _ Kampus sih manggil dia ‘a Mingyu’ padahal gak ada tuh darah sunda yang ngalir di badan, kepala, pundak atau kaki dia. Tapi sok-sok an pengen di panggil aa atau akang.   
Cowo ganteng satu ini  _ followers _ IG nya banyak karena suka pamer kegantengan dan ke kerenan ala anak Pantai sejati. Beda drastis sama Minghao yang foto pemandangannya rata-rata foto  _ sunrise _ di atas gunung Bromo atau Rinjani, Mingyu  _ Feeds _ IG nya penuh foto  _ Sunset _ dan  _ shirtless _ dia yang lagi natap pantai sok keren. Mmmm ekhem! E-emang keren…

_ He’s fell in love with beach _ karena dia pikir pantai adalah tempat paling cantik di bumi.

“Pantai itu perbatasan langsung antara darat dan air, keren kan?”curhat Mingyu ke seokmin.

“Kolam renang juga perbatasan langsung air sama darat.” Celetuk Minghao denger omongan Mingyu. “Oh! Kamar mandi juga. Keren tuh.”

Padahal Minghao gak niat ngelawak, Tapi mungkin karena intonasi datar dan terkesan meledeknya, Orang-orang diatas kapal termasuk abang yang bawa ketawa. Mingyu enggak, dia malah ngedelik. Minghao lagi duduk di tengah kapal, Sedangkan Mingyu di pinggir tepat di sebelah pager penghalang biar gak jatoh orang kalo naik kapal. Mingyu sentil-sentil pengaman besi itu sampe bunyi keras saking keselnya.

“Cih, Iya dah gunung paling bagus di dunia! Makan tuh gunung.”

“Iya lah! Lagian di pantai ada apaan sih? Cuman air sama pasir doang.” Minghao benerin letak kacamata hitamnya sambil buang muka pas Mingyu liat dia. “Malah panas pula. Pantesan ya kulit lo gelap… sering kena sinar matahari begini.”

Mingyu berhenti bersandar -eaaa- Ancang-ancang mendekat pada si manis yang masih sibuk sama  _ Sunglasses _ nya. “Terus apa bagusnya gunung?”

“Cuman pohon sama batu batuan doang! Salah-salah yang ada malah nyasar dan gak bisa balik lagi.”

“Kalo enggak di culik mahluk halus.”

Soonyoung sebagai tim bubur di aduk-maksudnya sebagai tim anak gunung malah belain Mingyu. Minghao sumpah demi kulit kerang ajaib rela lempar dia ke laut, guys, kasih tutorialnya ya biar Minghao gak berdosa.

Orang-orang di atas kapal cuman bisa diem merhatiin sambil diem-diem teriak dalam hati, “Ayo jadia-eh maksudnya ayo bertengkar!” Pas liatin Mingyu sama Minghao ribut di sana. Seungcheol sih cuman geleng-geleng. Beda sama Seokmin yang malah keliatan lebih Khawatir di sebelah Mingyu. Mungkin Seokmin takut jadi sasaran Mingyu dan dilempar ke laut.

“Seenggaknya gue ada usaha kalo naik gunung.”

“lo pikir ke pantai gak ada usahanya?”

“Iya! Emang ada? Apa coba?”

Mingyu diem. Kaget sendiri pas dia sadar sekarang lagi hadep hadepan sama Minghao yang udah lepas kacamata hitamnya. Iya, Mingyu yang kesel tadi jalan ngedeketin Minghao, Minghao juga refleks berdiri pas Mingyu berdiri depan dia. Dan dua duanya kaget pas saling tatap-tatapan. Berakhir dengan keduanya jalan bubarin diri masing masing tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Mingyu sama Minghao pertama kali berantem di ospek kampus gara gara Mingyu gak sengaja jatuhin bekel makan siang salah satu maba yang duduk di sebelah Minghao.  
Mingyu gak minta maaf soalnya dia gak sadar, tapi Minghao tentu saja kesel kawan. Jadi dia teriakin Mingyu tuh, tapi Mingyu salah paham mikir kalo Minghao ngajak ribut tanpa alasan. Dan jadilah mereka musuh bebuyutan yang kalo cuman papasan aja ngerasa harus mensterilkan diri dan mandi kembang.  
Ditambah lagi keduanya gak punya kecocokkan. Hobi dan kesukaan beda jauh! Mingyu sukanya _Snorkeling_ dan _surfing_ , Minghao Sukanya nanjakin gunung. Mingyu sukanya caper sana-sini, Minghao bilang itu bikin keki. Dan Mingyu sukanya sama Minghao, Minghao mana ada kepikiran kayak gitu, Ngaco!

Jarak sebuku ke sebesi cuman 8,1 Km. kuatnya bau asin air laut mulai agak memudar. Kapal udah mereka turuni, Semuanya udah mencar entah ke mana. Mingyu tadi turun duluan, Kesenengan karena udah nyampe tempat tujuan. Sedangkan Minghao jalan paling belakang, masih kesal.

“Halo Minghao…”

“Hai bang Jeonghan.”

Yang tadi menyapa tersenyum ramah, bantuin Minghao sama tasnya yang bisa dibilang gak banyak buat acara 3 hari 2 malam. Mungkin efek gak niat. “Haha... maaf ya gara gara gue lo ikut acara ini.”

“Eh? Yang daftarin bang Jeonghan? Bukan bang wonu?”

“Iya, Mingyu juga gue yang daftarin. Tapi dia kesenengan tuh.” Kata Jeonghan sambil liat Mingyu yang lagi lari-larian sama Seokmin. “lo juga seneng dong.”

“…Gue salah kemarin ngambek ke bang Wonwoo.”

Jeonghan tertawa gemas. Minghao lagi-lagi manyun sekarang, tasnya yang semula Jeonghan bawakan juga ditarik kembali. Ngambek lagi dia. Minghao ninggalin Jeonghan, dia sekarang berdiri di sebelah Seungkwan yang lagi ngumpul sama tim buat ngomongin acara. Mingyu enggak, si bongsor itu masih sibuk senyum-senyum di sekitar pantai gak jauh dari mereka.

“Jadi nanti bakal ada  _ segmen _ main game, tapi  _ game _ nya gak main-main.” Kata salah satu kru acara.

“Apaan main tapi gak main main.”

“Jangan bilang mainnya pake nyawa.”

“Nanti loncat-loncat nginjek monster gak?”

“Lo pikir main game Mario Teguh.”

Seungcheol geleng-geleng. Jeonghan di sebelahnya ikut ketawa pas denger Seokmin-yang ikut nimbrung gak nemenin Mingyu- ngomong gitu. “Mario Teguh emang ada gamenya?”

“Yaelah, denger dulu!  _ Game _ nya nanti bakal berpartner, berdua-berdua. Coba sekarang tentuin dulu mau sama siapa biar gak rebut pas syuting nanti.”

“Kenapa gak nanti aja pas mau main?”

“Gue gak mau pas kamera on kalian banyak bacotnya, buang-buang waktu.”

“Lo pikir mereka anak TK bang…” Chan, si anak pantai yang dari tadi tak terceritakan karena datengnya bareng Jeonghan ikut nimbrung. “Kita-kita walau bukan artis tapi profesional kok.”

“Kalo lo emang anak TK Chan.”

Minghao ketawa pelan. Anak-anak ribut lagi tuh, semuanya mereka ributin. Sampe alasan kenapa ada acara Going trip juga di permasalahin. Minghao diem-diem liat Mingyu yang ternyata udah gak ada di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Taunya itu anak lagi berdiri di belakang dia, Minghao aja kaget sampe merinding liatnya.

“Apa?”

“Sejak kapan lo di situ?”

“…”

“aneh.”

Minghao balik badan. Kembali merhatiin mantan kating dan temen temen kampusnya yang masih ngobrol macam macam. Seungcheol sama Jeonghan sekarang lagi jelasin konsep dan rencana buat acara yang padahal udah dijelasin sebelumnya. Tapi pacarnya Wonwoo tuh yang berisik minta dijelasin ulang.

“Oke oke, jadi deal ya. Seokmin sama Seungkwan, Soonyoung sama Chan, dan Mingyu sama Minghao.”

Minghao buang nafas. Lagi-lagi berdecak kesal saat nama-nama pasangan untuk acara besok disebutkan. “gue sama Chan dong bang...” katanya memohon pake aegyo. Padahal udah jelas tuh Seungcheol apalagi Jeonghan gak bakal nurutin dia.

“Gak mau Hao, gue sama Chan.”

“Yaudah gue sama Seokmin!”

“Maaf-maaf nih ya bang, tapi kalo gue sama Bang Mingyu bisa hancur dunia persilatan.” Kata Seungkwan sambil minum air kelapa yang entah ia dapat dari mana. “Yang ada bukannya  _ shooting _ gue sama dia malah baku hantam.”

“Tapi lebih mending sih dari pada malah berdebat sama bang Hao.” Chan gumam kecil, gak tau deh kenapa tapi gara gara omongan dia Mingyu langsung nyikut Chan kayak gak terima.

“Nanti malah jadi acara Mata Minghao.”

“Mata Minghao katanya hahahahha.”

Mingyu kayaknya agak badmood sekarang. Si Bongsor itu lagi berdiri sambil mainin pasir pake kaki di belakang anak-anak lain. bibirnya gerak-gerak ngedumel minta dicium, canda cium. Pokoknya Mingyu kesel tuh gara-gara pasangannya dituker lagi, Minghao akhirnya sama Seokmin dan Mingyu sama Seungkwan.

Dalam hati Mingyu mikir, semenjijikan itu kah Mingyu buat Minghao sampe Minghao gak sudi berpasangan Sama Mingyu. Tapi udahlah, toh itu gak akan bikin hidup dia ancur. Akhirnya Mingyu izin ke hotel duluan, Ninggalin anak anak lain yang masih asik ngobrol ini itu di bawah pohon kelapa.

***

“Ombaknya lagi pasang. Mending balik kekamar.”

Minghao yang lagi berdiri diem liatin gunung yang gak jauh dari dia lagi-lagi di bikin kaget sama oknum bernama Mingyu yang sekarang lagi di sebelah dia.

“Jangan ngelamun. Setan di pantai sama buasnya kayak di gunung, dan sunset masih lama jangan ditungguin sekarang.”

Minghao diem. Mingyu lagi sibuk benerin rambutnya yang berantakan gara-gara angin pantai sore, entah kenapa bikin Minghao agak nge _ blush _ ngeliat Mingyu sekarang. “Siapa yang lagi nungguin sunset…” katanya masih liatin Mingyu yang lagi mainin cameranya. “lo mau nge _ vlog _ ?”

Mingyu senyum sambil ngangguk, dia bales liat Minghao. “Kenapa muka lo? Kayak merasa bersalah gitu.” Mingyu gak ngadi-ngadi guys, Minghao natep Mingyu kayak kasian gitu. “Ada yang mau lo omongin?”

Minghao masih di posisinya, liatin Mingyu pake mata sayu dia. “Mmm…”

“Hm?”  _ camera sony DSC-RX0 _ Mingyu udah nyala, tangan nya udah pegang  _ gorrilapod _ ala  _ vlogger _ . “Mau ngomong?”

“Gue ngerasa gak enak soal tadi.”

“Eh?”

“Tadi gue ke kanak-kanakan banget kan…”

Camera yang Mingyu pegang berhasil nangkap gambar di mana Mingyu dan Minghao yang saling tatapan sebagai fokus utama. 5 detik gak ngapa-ngapain, Minghao dibikin  _ blushing _ lagi pas tangan Mingyu tiba-tiba ngusak rambutnya.

“Syuting nya masih besok pagi.” Mingyu sempet ketawa tuh tadi, tapi dia tahan supaya Minghao gak tambah merah mukanya. “Dan keliatannya lo gabut sekarang, kalo gue ajakin capek-capekan mau gak?”

“C-capek... apaan?”

“Pasti gak mau sih, anak gunung mana bisa diajak ngedayung ke tengah laut. Haha! Anak gunung ngopi sambil nge  _ indie _ aja sana! Anak pantai mau main dulu…”

“idih, apa apaan.”   
  


Mingyu jalan ke arah  _ speed boat _ kecil yang Minghao tau punya salah satu staff. Minghao ngejar karena ngerasa harus aja gitu ngejar Mingyu. Si manis narik tas yang Mingyu gendong, nahan dia biar gak kabur.

“Mau kemana lo?”

“Apa? Mau ikut?”

“Gue nanya lo mau kemana.”

“Nge _ vlog _ sambil jalan-jalan.”

“Ngapain anjir! Kalo mati gimana? Besok harus syuting!”

“…”

“Gak usah macem-macem, mending lo bantuin kru sana!”

“Hao.”

“Lagian kapal ini masih ada propertinya. Liat! Emangnya lo udah izin sam-“

_ CUP- _ !

“Jangan gemes-gemes, gue alergi.”

Mingyu narik Minghao biar naik ke kapal, Minghao sendiri masih kaget soalnya abis di cium seorang Mingyu secara tiba-tiba di bibirnya. “Mending temenin gue.” Mingyu nyimpen tas yang gak tau dah isinya apaan, terus mulai nyalain mesin dan siap-siap berangkat. Minghao udah siap-siap ngamuk, tapi pas kapal mulai gerak dia buru-buru duduk, masih dengan wajah kaget dan bingung Minghao akhirnya cuman bisa  _ blushing _ di atas kapal.

“Gak usah takut, gue dari SD udah diajarin yang beginian!” Teriak Mingyu dari tempat kendali.

“…”

“Gue juga udah izin sama  _ producer _ . Bang Han sama bang Cheol juga ngizinin.”

“Mereka tau lo bawa gue?”

“Hm. Lo ilang juga gue yang di salahin.”

“ha?”

Mingyu diem. Kapal udah ninggalin bibir pantai jauh. Masuk ke tengah laut yang airnya udah lumayan biru. Pikiran Minghao udah kemana mana, tapi yaudahlah. Sering-sering mendekat ke laut kayaknya bisa ilangin  _ Thalasphobia _ dia. Juga, sekarang dia gak perlu nahan pura-pura gak takut soalnya cuman ada dia di kapal. Mingyu kan sibuk, dia gak bakal liat.   
  


“Padahal angin kenceng banget tapi lo kok keringetan.”

“G-gak tuh!” Minghao buru-buru ngusap wajah basah dia. Bohong banget kalo dia gak keringetan. Rambutnya aja sampe lepek gara-gara basah. “L-lo ngapain di sini! Ini siapa yang bawa?”

“Ini otomatis…”

Minghao lagi-lagi buang muka. Gak kuat lama-lama liat muka Mingyu yang ahh! Mantap! Tampan banget gitu. Minghao buru buru mainin hpnya, buat alihin fokus dari Mingyu sama laut yang dua-duanya udah bikin dia deg-degan parah.

Hening, Minghao cuman duduk sambil liatin sendal nya sekarang. Beda sama Mingyu yang jadiin Minghao objek penglihatannya.

“Hao, fotoin gue dong.”

Mingyu narik Minghao pelan supaya berdiri, si bongsor udah pose ganteng sambil nyender di palang pengahalang itu apa sih namanya ;( “Gue liat foto-foto lo bagus semua.”

“Hhhhh… cepet!”

Pas lagi sibuk motion Mingyu tangan Minghao tiba-tiba geter hebat.  _ Handphone _ nya sampai jatuh saking bergeternya. “Gyu…”

“Hm?” si bodoh Mingyu yang masih gak sadar. “jangan dilempar hpnya.”

“Lo gak liat?”

“Apa?”

Ombak besar. Laut emang lagi gak tenang sekarang. Minghao geleng-geleng kenceng karena dia pikir terjangan ombak yang sebentar lagi datang itu cuman halusinasi dia. Phobia laut mungkin bikin dia mikir macem-macem, toh Mingyu gak reaksi apa-apa. Pria 23 tahun itu malah jalan tenang ke arah Minghao yang udah duduk ketakutan.

Minghao gak salah, ombak besar itu emang beneran ada. Mingyu lagi peluk Minghao yang hampir pingsan saking takutnya dia sekarang. Kapal goyang gak mau kalah pas ombak nyerang. Badan Mingyu udah basah kuyup. Minghao kuat-kuat nahan nafas di pelukan Mingyu. Tapi lama-lama semuanya gelap, yang terakhir dia lihat cuman air yang udah kelilingin dia dan wajah Mingyu. Juga bayangan 16 tahun lalu. Minghao yakin sebentar lagi dia bakal mati.

.

.

.

“Sialan.”

Mingyu akhirnya bisa dengan yakin mengumpat setelah bener bener pastiin kapal yang mereka taikin rusak. Ombak besar tadi mampu menyelimuti kapal tapi gak mampu bikin mereka tenggelam. Ya, beberapa kali terguyur dan diombang-ambingkan ombak besar, kapal itu cuman rusak dan gak bisa jalan, gak sampe hancur bak menubruk karang. Tapi masalahnya, Mingyu dan Minghao gak bisa pulang. Mingyu ngeluarin barang-barang yang ada di kapal. Jujur aja Mingyu juga masih  _ shock _ parah sekarang. Iyalah! Hampir mati! Tapi dia tau dia gak boleh diem dan ngeluh aja sekarang, apalagi di sini yang keliatan lebih menderita Minghao. Mingyu gak boleh bikin dia makin khawatir.

Minghao dua ah mungkin tujuh kali lebih kaget dari pada pas dicium Mingyu tadi. Si manis lagi duduk jauh dari bibir pantai, sesekali ngusap wajah dia yang basah dan sedikit lecet itu pake kemeja basah Mingyu yang dari tadi dia pake sebagai selimut.

“Mingyu, hp gue mati.”

“Gak mungkin kalo gak mati. Lo hidup sekarang aja keajaiban.”

“….”

“S-seenggaknya bantuin gue turunin nih barang-barang sebelum kapal kayang ini hanyut ke laut!”

Minghao buang nafas panjang. Kemeja basah Mingyu yang jadi selimutnya sedari tadi ia lempar sembarangan. Jalan ke arah Mingyu yang lagi ngeluarin barang-barang.

Sunset udah terpajang di langit. Buruk, soalnya ini kali pertama Minghao liat sunset di pantai. Dan bukannya ngerasa kagum, Minghao malah ngerasa bentar lagi kayak bakal kiamat. Mingyu juga, ini pertama kalinya dia gak suka liat sunset. Ada sunset artinya bentar lagi malam. Dan artinya, susah buat mereka cari bantuan dan pulang.

“Gue gak yakin ini di mana. Tapi pulau terdeket sama pulau Sebesi cuman Sebuku sama pulau Sertung.”

“Sertung?”

“Gak mungkin, Sertung deket sama Krakatau. Gue tau jelas gunung itu bukan Krakatau.”

Minghao liat ke belakang, liat gunung atau mungkin bukit yang Mingyu maksud. Dia juga liat hutan gelap yang bikin dia agak merinding liatnya. “jadi ini di mana?”

“Gue gak tau. Gue gak  _ expect _ bakal bergelut sama ombak berjam-jam dan bikin kapal rusak! Gue tadi cuman asal ngomo–" Mingyu berhenti. Lagi lagi kaget pas dihadapkan dengan Minghao yang natap dia kebingungan. “Hhh, pasang tenda cepet.”

“Kita bisa gak masang tendanya di atas aja?”

“sayang, naik kesana sama aja kayak jalan sambil tutup mata. Pencahayaan yang kita punya cuman lampu tumblr ini sama korek.”

Wajah pasrah sekaligus kesel Mingyu dipasang, dalam hati Minghao ngetawain tuh soalnya Mingyu nambah buluknya sekarang. Jangan lupain darah dan lecet lecet di mukanya. Kasian…

“sayang-sayang bapak lo kuyang.”

Minghao akhirnya nurut,  _ lowkey _ dia juga gak tau kenapa agak semangat disuruh pasang tenda. Mungkin dulunya Minghao anak pramuka. Iya, ternyata barang-barang yang ada disana itu  _ property _ buat  _ shooting _ besok malam. Ceritanya pas  _ shooting _ tuh bakal bikin tenda sama api unggun buat bermalam ala-ala.   
  


Mingyu buang nafas gusar. Minghao masih sibuk sama kegiatannya masang tenda agak jauh dari bibir pantai. Jujur aja, Mingyu mau nangis guys, takut dia. Masih syukur tuh kapal bisa dikendaliin dikit-dikit dan nyampe ke pantai tadi. Kalo enggak kayaknya Minghao sama Mingyu udah wafat di tengah laut.

Angin yang makin malam makin kenceng bikin Minghao berkali kali ngumpat karena api gak mau nyala. Si manis udah pasang tenda dan lagi sibuk bikin api unggun pake kayu yang Mingyu bawa.

Jam mahal Mingyu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Cukup lama mereka siap-siap cuman buat duduk ngelamun doang. Tenda dengan hiasan lampu tumblr diatasnya, karpet yang masih agak lembab tergelar di luar tenda. Gitar yang entah gimana udah bisa dimainin tergeletak di pasir. Dan api sebagai  _ topping _ ih apasih hiks. Pokoknya cantik banget dah! Kayaknya kalo ada orang yang gak tau liat, bakal mikir kalo Mingyu sama Minghao udah niat buat bikin tenda di sana.

“Kita harus gambar S.O.S gitu gak sih?”

“Gelap gini siapa yang mau liat.”

“Terus gimana? Hp juga mati… mau berenang ke Sebesi?”

Mingyu ngetuk-ngetuk hpnya. Sopan banget kan? Mingyu kayak mau bertamu tuh hp di ketok-ketok kayak pintu, dan secara alhamdullilah luar biasa nyala tuh hp mahal. 

"Kata siapa hp mati hm?” kata Mingyu natap Minghao seperti om-om pedofil. Terus dengan seneng mainin hpnya.

“……”

“Kenapa?”

“Gak ada sinyal...”

Minghao kekeh kecil, udah menduga soal gak ada sinyal di pulau ini. Dia berdiri buat pindah posisi dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Niatnya tuh buat ngambil gitar biar gak gabut, tapi sebelum dia narik senar, hp Mingyu udah ngeluarin suara.

_ Let's fall in love for the night _ _   
_ _ And forget in the mornin' _ _   
_ _ Play me a song that you like _ _   
_ _ You can bet I'll know every line _

“Finneas O’connel. Kalo lo mau tau.”

Mingyu kayaknya udah gak kuat, capek. Si ganteng itu ngerebahin badan, jadiin tangan dia sendiri sebagai bantal. Merem, dan nikmati suara air laut dan angin yang nemenin dia malam ini. Minghao diem, bingung harus apa karena suasananya sekarang gak kayak biasanya. Mingyu keliatan gak mau diganggu, gak bisa dikecengin, dan gak tau kenapa auranya dingin banget.

  
_ Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise _ _   
_ _ I know better than to call you mine _

Minghao lantas ikut merebahkan badannya, Tepat di sebelah Mingyu yang masih merem. Minghao milih buat gak ikut merem, dia malah liatin langit malam. Gelap, tapi cantik. Ah, dia ngerti kenapa tadi ombak hampir badai itu datang, ternyata mau nyuguhin dia sama Mingyu bintang.

“ _ Next song _ nya apa?” tanya Minghao basa basi pas lagu udah kerasa hampir selesai.

Mingyu gak jawab, Masih betah merem. Suasana bener bener canggung Sampai lagu  _ let’s fall in love for the night _ yang sedari tadi jadi  _ backsong _ kecanggungan Minghao dan Mingyu berhenti.

“Ah,  _ Saturday night _ .”

Minghao kira itu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Dalam hati nebak, siapa tuh yang nyanyi lagu  _ Saturday night _ ?

Ku ingin bernyanyi melekat di telingamu   
Bingkai seisi semesta semua yang bisa bercerita   
Ku ingin bernyanyi melekat di dalam hatimu   
Bingkai beragam nada agar semua merdu untukmu

“Ini judulnya merdu untukmu...” kata Minghao agak sinis. Si manis bangun dari acara tidurnya dan liat Mingyu minta tanggung jawab karena udah dibohongin. “Jangan ganti judul lagu orang sembarangan.” Katanya.

Mingyu yang ternyata udah liatin dia dari tadi ikut bangun. Malah nge puk-puk kepala Minghao yang lagi natap dia marah. “yang bilang judulnya  _ Saturday night _ siapa manis?”

Suara api unggun, ombak laut, dan nyanyian seorang Tulus kini yang jadi  _ ost _ untuk adegan ini. Minghao secara mengejutkan tahan tangan Mingyu biar gak berhenti elus kepala dia. Minghao juga bikin Mingyu tambah kaget pas dia abisin jarak dia sama Mingyu terus nyender ke pundak lebar Mingyu. “Lo bener, sekarang malam Minggu.”

Mingyu mencoba biasa aja. Ikut nyimpen kepala di atas kepala Minghao, sambil mainin rambut si manis yang tetep wangi walau terguyur air laut tadi. 3 lagu di  _ playlist _ Mingyu sudah terlewati. Keduanya masih di posisi yang sama selama itu. Sesekali Mingyu mengecek Minghao dengan memainkan pipinya, kalau si empunya bergumam saat pipinya dicubit tandanya dia masih hidup.

“Gyu.”

“Hm?”

“Laut ternyata setenang ini kalau malem.”

“Lo selama ini gak suka laut karna mikir kalau laut kerjanya cuman bisa ngasih bencana?”

Minghao menengadah. “Kok tau?”

“Tsunami itu bukan kesalahan laut.” Mingyu makin kecanduan cubit-cubit pipi Minghao, sekarang jarinya bahkan mulai ngelus dagu, hidung bahkan bibir Minghao. “lo gak bisa salahin siapapun atas bencana.”

“…”

“Dan pesawat jatuh juga bukan rencana, semua mati di waktunya.”

Tsunami aceh 2004 lalu, mengorbankan banyak orang. Minghao salah satu korban yang dirugikan. Nenek dan kakeknya hilang lalu dikabarkan meninggal. Minghao yang saat itu sedang liburan disana jadi sendirian. Trauma berat, karena secara langsung menyaksikan bagaimana ombak dan air dari laut menerjangnya. Meneggelamkan semuanya, menghilangkan nyawa dua orang tercintanya.

“Tau dari mana?”

14 tahun kemudian. Pesawat terbang yang di tumpangi ayah dan adiknya jatuh di laut Karawang. Minghao yang sudah tak merasa takut pada laut dipukul lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dua lagi orang yang sangat ia sayangi jadi korban di lautan. Mati, jatuh ke dalam. Minghao tak pernah berani membayangkan bagaimana jika dia yang jadi korban. Bagaimana jika dia tak ditemukan dan malah tenggelam ke dasaran. Gelap, dengan mahluk air yang besar-besar. Sungguh, mendegar kata biru laut saja ia tak pernah senang.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya pelan. Menarik Minghao kepelukan saat melihat wajah pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu mulai memerah, lemas. Minghao menahan tangis saat kenangan dari orang-orang yang meninggalkannya melintas, ditambah lagi hal yang paling ia benci dan takutkan ada di hadapan.

“Maaf...” bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Minghao. “Gak papa,  _ go a head. You can cry _ .”

Ya, kalo Mingyu bilang gitu, oke, Minghao benar benar menangis sekarang. Kebetulan lagu garis terdepan dari Fiersa Bersari terputar. Seolah mendukung Minghao untuk menangis di pelukan Mingyu. Lagu ini juga seolah meneriaki Mingyu, lirik dan kata kata nya sama seperti yang Mingyu rasakan sekarang.

Senyap, Isakan Minghao tak terdengar lagi sejak beberapa menit lalu. Keduanya masih di posisi yang sama. Kepala Minghao masih di pundak Mingyu keduanya liat ke depan, suara ombak yang naik ke tepian jadi pembasmi kecanggungan. 

“ _ So, can I know reason why you doesn’t like mountain _ ?”

“Gue gak pernah bilang gue gak suka gunung.”

Minghao akhirnya gerakkin kepala dia, ngelirik pria bongsor itu agak sinis. Gak percaya tuh dia sama kata-kata Mingyu. “Dusta.” Kata Minghao ngedelik.

“Hao, lo tau kan semua orang punya zona nyaman masing-masing.”

“Maksud lo tempat kesukaan atau ternyaman mereka.”

“Iya. Ada orang yang nyamannya di rumah aja. Seolah rumah itu tempat isi beterai mereka.”

Dinginnya angin malam di pantai bikin Minghao gak berani bergerak atau pindah posisi. Bahu dan pelukan Mingyu adalah zona nyaman dia sekarang. 

“Si Seokmin tuh ya, dari dulu gak bisa kalo gak mampir rumah neneknya. Minimal sebulan sekali wajib ke Bandung tuh anak.”

“Tapi kan neneknya udah gak ada.”

Minghao tau dong. walau keliatannya musuhan gitu, Minghao sama Mingyu apalagi sama Seokmin tetep tau kabar masing-masing. Ck, gimana ya… gak jelaslah statusnya temen atau bukan tuh mereka.

“Tapi kan rumah neneknya itu zona nyamannya dia.”

“Jadi…” Tanya Minghao ngedongak, ngeliat tepat ke mata Mingyu yang lagi liat dia juga sekarang. “Poin apa yang mau lo sampein?”

“Pantai itu zona nyaman gue. Kemana pun gue pergi, tempat gue pulang ya pantai. Lo tau maksud gue…”

“…”

“Kayak rumah.”

“Rumah lo yang di cibubur itu gimana?”

“Kok lo tau rumah gue di Cibubur?”

Ups keceplosan. Ketauan tuh diem-diem suka merhatiinnya. Padahal Mingyu itu ngekos, yang di Cibubur itu rumah ortunya, tempat dia tumbuh.

“Y-ya siapa yang sih yang gak tau.” Minghao tegakin duduknya, tiba-tiba malu pas Mingyu nanya dia sambil natep dia lebih dalem tadi. Minghao bahkan sekarang usap-usap leher dia yang jelas-jelas gak ada gatel-gatelnya. “Lagian gue nebak doang…”

Mingyu ketawa. Gemes ngeliat Minghao yang lagi malu-malu sekarang. “Masa sih? bener nebak doang?” Kata Mingyu narik Minghao supaya balik nyender tuh manusia  _ tsundere _ .

Minghao pelan-pelan nyender lagi, tapi sok-sokan dulu tuh si manis biar gak keliatan pengen nyendernya. “Iya…”  _ guys _ tolongin Minghao  _ salting _ .

Mingyu dalam hati teriak-teriak pengen unyel-unyel Minghao. Aa Mingyu udah _stay_ _cool_ tuh, tapi pas Minghao nengadah liat dia minta lanjutin cerita, Mingyu tumbang. Mata sembab yang tetep indah dan bibir Minghao bikin Mingyu mau _roll_ depan aja rasanya. “J-jadi ya gue suka pantai.”

“Kan gue nanya kenapa lo gak suka gunung.”

“Hm?”

“Mingyu kenapa gak suka gunung…”

“Gue bukan gak suka. Gue cuman ledekin lo aja selama ini.”

Minghao kerutin alisnya. Nyiku Mingyu pelan sambil pura-pura marah pake acara maju-majuin bibir bawahnya. Tapi badan masih nempelin Mingyu. “Gak jelas!” katanya teriak kecil.

Yang lebih besar udah ngakak, dadah-dadah kayak peserta uji mental eh uji nyali di Tr*ns7. “Hahaha yatuhan nyerah gue Hao.” Mingyu si manusia tidak tahan ke  _ uwu _ an.

“Gue pikir lo punya trauma juga.”

“Ha? Gak kedengeran. Jangan bisik-bisik gitu dong.”

“Tau.”

“Kok ngambek sih hao.”

“Siapa yang ngambek?”

“Minghao ngambek.”

“Sok tau.”

“Suka ya sama gue.”

Makin menjadi nih  _ salting _ nya Minghao. Dia ngedengus, terus lirik Mingyu pake mata menyipit. “Ngarep...” katanya terus buang muka.

“Tapi pas imlek kemarin kata bang Jun lo ceritain gue ke keluarga lo.”

“ISH! ANJING SI JUNHUI!”

“Hahahahaha- aw jangan mukul!”

“Gue cuman cerita kalo lo ngeselin!”

“Masa?” tangan Mingyu ngangkat buat halangin tangan Minghao yang lagi pukul-pukul dia bak samsak tinju. “Suka kan?”

“Enggak.”

“Terus kenapa pipinya merah?”

Minghao nunduk. Megang pipi sendiri seolah-olah kalo dia pegang tuh pipi bakal berhenti nge _ blush _ , orang  _ salting _ emang suka ada-ada aja. “G-gak merah.”

“Iya deh gak merah. Sini, gemes banget gue.”

Minghao gak nurut, dia lebih milih duduk berjarak sama Mingyu sekarang. Mungkin masih deg-deg ser digodain si akang. Mingyu yang liat Minghao gak bergerak ngambil kameranya yang udah dia benerin tadi. 

“Guys kapal kita rusak. Dan kita gak tau kita terdampar di mana sekarang.”

Minghao liatin. Mingyu emang  _ vlogger _ , isi konten Youtubenya  _ daily life _ dia. Tapi dominannya sih sama video travel dia keliling pantai-pantai Indonesia bahkan luar negeri.

“Pulau ini kayaknya gak ada di peta, atau gue yang  _ ndeso _ aja gak tau. Doain kita bisa balik ya guys.”

“ _ Pfttt- _ kok minta doain, kan mereka gak liat kita sekarang.”

“Hao sini deh, masuk  _ vlog _ gue.”

“gak mau…”

“sini.” Mingyu agak nekenin kata-katanya, suara nya juga tiba-tiba berat pas ngomong sambil natep Minghao. “Gue gak sendiri guys, gue terdampar sama calon pacar.” 

Mingyu akhirnya ngalah, dia ngarahin kamera ke Minghao biar nyorot dan ngerekam si manis yang bukannya liat ke kamera malah liat orang yang pegang kameranya. Ketauan tuh nanti sama penonton kalo suka, orang ngeliatnya penuh cinta.   
  


“Calon pacar apaan.”

“Oh gak mau di panggil calon pacar.”

“Iya gak mau.”

“Oke,  _ sorry _ .”

“Maunya jadi pacar.”

_ Bro, don’t you know how Mingyu feel right now _ ? Mau kayang dia!

“Ekhem…  _ so _ ya  _ guys _ , kita gak tau gimana caranya pulang.  _ Yeay _ , hore!”

Minghao ketawa, keras banget. Yang  _ salting _ sekarang bukan dia jadi ya sekarang waktunya balas dendam godain Mingyu. “Kok seneng?”

“Siapa yang seneng? Sedih nih!”

“Mana ada orang sedih senyum-senyum gitu.”

Minghao bangun dari duduknya, narik Mingyu supaya ikut berdiri. Keduanya sekarang lagi jalan-jalan keliling pantai sambil bercandaan, gak lupa camera Mingyu rekam mereka. Tangan gandengan kayak mau nyebrang, bahas hal random mulai dari kenapa Mingyu pake baju ijo kayak hulk sampai ngobrol sama kepiting yang lewat. Minghao bahkan gak keliatan takut, walau agak sedikit kaget kalo air laut nyamperin dan ngerendem kaki dia. Tapi Mingyu di sebelahnya gak biarin Minghao takut, inget kan mereka lagi saling genggam sekarang?

“Lagu yang terakhir didenger.” Mingyu liatin Minghao yang sekarang udah mau disuruh pegang kamera. Mereka lagi duduk di pasir ngadep ke laut sambil main  _ truth or dare _ . 

“Kok pertanyaannya gak menantang.”

“Gue mau nanya orang yang lo suka sekarang tapi udah tau jawabannya.” Kata Mingyu, nadanya agak meresahkan sih bun. Minghao sampe kesel sendiri dengernya.

"Lagian kan lo juga tau tadi kita dengerin banyak lagu di sana!”

“Lah iya… lagu apa sih tadi.”

“Fiersa Besari.”

“Bukan itu yang terakhir, tapi gue suka tuh garis terdepan. Liriknya sama kayak keadaan gue sekarang.”

Anginnya makin kenceng, jam tangan Mingyu juga udah nunjukin jam 10 malam. Gak heran sih tuh 2 manusia makin aneh-aneh ngomongnya.

“Lo gak pernah gue anggep teman.” Kata Minghao santai.

Mingyu ketawa, gemes sendiri ternyata Minghao sadar juga "Jahat.” 

“Bukannya baik ya? Sakit loh cuman dianggep temen doang.”

“Haha terus lo anggep gue apa?”

“ _ Someone who spent  _ **_Saturday date_ ** _ … together.” _

“ _ Saturday date _ ?” kata Mingyu ditambah kekehan. Wih, si ganteng bahkan berani narik Minghao supaya duduk di pahanya sekarang. Ngadepin Minghao biar si manis liat ke dia. “Jadi sekarang ini lagi  _ date _ ?”

“Keliatannya sih gitu.”

Mingyu senyum, bilang ke Minghao kalau sekarang mereka mending balik ke tenda aja. Dan  _ Saturday date _ katanya? Iyalah. Siapa yang gak  _ suudzon _ kalo dua manusia itu lagi malam mingguan, mana acara camping romantis segala. Dari properti sampai posisi aja udah mendukung mereka. Minghao kalungin tangannya di pundak Mingyu tepat sesaat pas sampe tenda, nyender–nyembunyiin mukanya–karena jujur aja dia agak malu. Iya, Minghao lagi duduk di atas paha Mingyu. Dingin katanya. 

Hp Mingyu yang dari tadi gak berhenti muterin lagu itu lagi-lagi mendukung adegan kali ini. Minghao aja kaget sendiri pas denger suara Taylor Swift,  _ paper rings _ ada di  _ playlist _ anak pantai macam Mingyu.

Tapi yang punya hp tiba-tiba mindahin lagu. Mungkin Mingyu suka lagu Finneas O’connel itu, yap, Mingyu putar lagi lagu  _ let’s fall in love for the night _ tadi. “ini lebih mendukung.” Katanya terus nyosor Minghao, diciumnya bibir si manis yang tanpa keberatan Minghao terima. Sepanjang lagu menautkan bibir sambil sesekali terkekeh kecil.

_ Let's fall in love for the night _ _   
_ _ And forget in the mornin' _

“ _ You’ll forget it in the morning _ , gyu?”

“ _ Should we _ ?”

“ _ No _ .”

Minghao kembali meraup bibir tebal Mingyu. silahkan, kalian boleh teriak-teriak sekarang. Gak ada takutnya tuh dua manusia bercumbu di pinggir pantai malem-malem, mana pantainya sepi banget. untung mereka gak lagi di pantai selatan, kalo iya bisa bisa di amuk sama ratu Nyi Roro Kidul karena udah berani berduaan sampe mesra-mesraan di sana, mana Mingyu nya pake kaos ijo lagi. Kan bahaya.

“Gue gak bercanda, gue agak bersyukur terdampar.”

Satu yang hal Minghao syukuri dari tragedi yang lagi dia alami sekarang, yaitu Mingyu. Terdampar sama pecinta pantai semacam Mingyu kayaknya gak apa-apa.

“Soal zona nyaman tadi, dan soal kesukaan gue sama pantai kayaknya harus gue tarik.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Minghao, kalau lo mau tau alasan gue gak tertarik sama gunung itu lo.”

“…”

“Gue iri, gunung bikin lo nyaman. Dan gue gak suka kalo lo jadiin sesuatu yang lain selain gue sebagai zona nyaman.”

Minghao senyum, lanjut merengkuh badan Mingyu. Memeluk Pria yang sebenernya dia suka selama ini. Apa istilahnya? Musuh tapi cinta? Haha orang-orang sekitar juga tau mereka itu saling suka. Makanya Seungcheol sama Jeonghan mau dua orang itu jadi bintang utama acara mereka. 

“Jadi Minghao gue mau minta izin, buat ganti zona nyaman gue.”

“Kok izin sama gue?” Minghao nahan senyumnya. Dalam hati kesenangan.

“Kim Mingyu mau izin buat jadiin Minghao sebagai zona nyamannya, tempat pulangnya, dan rumahnya.”

“Pantainya gimana?”

“Jadi nomer dua.”

“Gak mau, masa gue diduain.”

Perut Mingyu tiba tiba geli, entah ke berapa kali perutnya kayak di isi kupu-kupu hari ini. “Yaudah, Minghao aja deh.”

Setelah perdebatan cukup Panjang, kalo kata Chan sih acara ‘mata Minghao’ gitu, Mingyu sama Minghao akhirnya buat keputusan dengan jadiin diri mereka masing-masing sebagai zona nyaman. Yang artinya, Minghao dan gunung sebagai zona nyaman Mingyu, dan Mingyu Bersama pantainya sebagai zona nyaman Minghao mulai dari sekarang.

Mencintai seseorang artinya mencintai apa yang orang itu suka dan punya.Minghao si pecinta gunung akhirnya bisa suka pantai karena Mingyu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Mingyu gak lagi ledekin gunung dengan Minghao sebagai alasan.

Bucin? Bukan, itu artinya pengorbanan. Lagian, siapa sih yang gak suka sama ciptaan tuhan paling sempurna itu. hei kita lagi ngomongin gunung sama laut, bukan Minghao.

Oh ya, doakan Mingyu sama Minghao biar segera bisa pulang!

**\-- Story by Nana --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
